


They Didn't Have A Chance

by RufusThePup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, M/M, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual, Oviposition, eggplay, just in case, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux doesn't react as expected at Eridan's delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't Have A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if the miscarriage tag is necessary, it's more like... newborn death? just... the eggs don't make it, that's all you need to know.

"Sol—wwhat the fuck are you doing—stop!" 

He didn’t want to stop. He was having fun with this. Every time one popped out of Eridan’s nook it was then reinserted into his waste chute. 

"Don’t thqueeze too hard, ED. You might crack them." 

"Sollux—don’t do that!"

"Why not~?"

"It’s fucking… stop!" 

That was three. He could see the hole twitching slightly as Eridan fought the urge to clench down around them. 

"Thcared they’re gonna break?" 

"Yeah… Of course…" 

And that was five. 

"Aw, ith that all?"

"Yes, you incorrigible fucking—No!" 

He was forcing a bulge into his chute, now, feeling Eridan twitch deliciously around him. 

CRACK. 

"Oh no…" 

Sollux smirked at the warm slickness sliding around his bulge as he pushed further in, feeling a small lump in the fluids that his bulge wrapped around. It quickly collapsed in its grasp. 

"Don’t—no, stop!" 

His other bulge slid in alongside it, and another deafening CRACK sounded as they pushed deep inside. Bits of shell slid past him and both bulges tried to wrap around another small object, which dispersed just as quickly. Sollux tugged Eridan’s hair and forced him close for a kiss. 

"Don’t worry, Eridan. We can alwayth try again."

**Author's Note:**

> ...looking back on this i'm a little disappointed at how short it us. why did i upload it. i hate this.


End file.
